thevoice_fanmadefandomcom-20200214-history
The Voice Fanfiction (Season 1)
Teams ;Color key Winner Runner-up Third place Fourth place Eliminated in the Live shows Eliminated in the Live Playoffs Stolen in Knockouts Eliminated in Knockouts Stolen in Battle Rounds Eliminated in Batte Rounds Blind Auditions ;Color key Episode 1 (April 3) The four coaches performed "I Want You". Episode 2 (April 4) Episode 3 (April 10) Episode 4 (April 11) Episode 5 (April 17) The Battles ''' Contestants who win their battle or are stolen by another coach will advance to the Knockout rounds, with each coach allowed to steal two artists who lost their battle. ;Color key Artist won the battle and advanced to the Knockout rounds Artist lost the battle but was stolen by another coach and advanced to the Knockout rounds Artist lost the battle and was eliminated The Knockouts Contestants who win their knockout or are stolen by another coach will advance to the Live Playoffs, with each coach allowed to steal one artist who lost their knockout. '''Color key: The Live Shows Week 1: Live playoffs (May 22, 23, & 24) The Live Playoffs will air on May 22, 23, 24, 2017 and will comprise episodes 15, 16, and 17 (the results show). The top 20 artists perform, with two artists from each team advancing from the viewers' vote, and each coach rounding their team up with their own choice. Week 2: Top 12 (May 29 & 30) The Top 12 performed on Monday, May 29, 2017, with results following on Tuesday, May 30, 2017. iTunes Bonuses were awarded to Hannah Richmond (#3), Jackson Holly (#7), and Maya Johnson (#10). Week 3: Top 11 (June 5 & 6) The Top 11 performed on Monday, June 5, 2017, with results following on Tuesday, June 6, 2017. iTunes Bonuses were awarded to Krista Ashley(#3), Hannah Richmond (#5), Brendan Reed (#6), Adam Trawn (#8), and Jackson Holly (#9). Week 4: Top 10 (June 12 & 13) The Top 10 performed on Monday, June 12, 2017, with results following on Tuesday, June 13, 2017. iTunes Bonuses were awarded to Brendan Reed (#1), Krista Ashley (#4), and Jackson Holly (#10). Week 5: Top 8 (June 19 & 20) The Top 10 performed on Monday, June 19, 2017, with results following on Tuesday, June 20, 2017. iTunes Bonuses were awarded to Hannah Richmond (#2) and Jael Thompson (#9). With the elimination of Ashley Delvin, Christina Aguilera no longer has any artists in the competition. Elimination Chart 'Overall' ;Color key ;Artist's info Artist from Team Usher Artist from Team Miley Artist from Team Christina Artist from Team Blake ;Result details Winner Runner-up Third place Fourth Place Artist saved by public vote Artist saved by Instant Save (via Twitter) Artist saved by his/her coach Artist was eliminated 'Team' ;Color key ;Artist's info Artist from Team Usher Artist from Team Miley Artist from Team Christina Artist from Team Blake ;Result details Winner Runner-up Third place Fourth Place Artist saved by public vote Artist saved by Instant Save (via Twitter) Artist saved by his/her coach Artist was eliminated Artist received one or more iTunes bonuses that week (applicable from Week 1 onwards) √ - Number of iTunes bonuses received